The Battle Of Seattle
by Snowy Virtuoso
Summary: Avan Wilkinson-Riche is a Half-Blood wizard who teams up with some new friends to fend off Grendelwalds followers from taking over the State of Washingtons Magical Government. Though they are breaking some laws, its either that or risking the lives of the whole West Coast.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Avan Wilkinson-Riche, I know weird name right? Not so weird if you compare it to a town where everyone has a bird that can sing anyone into insanity. To make things even weirder its called a "Fwooper". Not to mention that inside my neighbor's garden there is a war between the fairies and flobberworms every spring. Now you don't hear that every day now do you? I have enchanted this parchment so that only people with magic in their veins can read this. I have done this so that No-maj's don't realize that magic does exist. Not what you been taught in science, that matter doesn't disappear it just changes. Well sorry to debunk all that but it's true, magic is real. And there are planets and other sciencey things like that, just think of it with the addition of magic/the cheat codes of the Universe.

Now what you're about to read is the tale of my late admission at Ilvermorny. Now I bet you're thinking 'What are all these names you're talking about?' well I will explain on the way. Ilvermorny is a school for people who can do magic (like me) and you can be no-maj born, Half-blood, or pure blooded wizard/witch to attend Ilvermorny. If you have heard about Harry Potter, ah I yes, I see recognition in your eyes, this will be a lot easier to relay similarities and differences.

Now Ilvermorny is the American, no sorry North American Equivalent to the British School of magic 'Hogwarts'. Magical people from all over Canada/Mexico and mostly America go to this school. Ilvermorny is located at the highest peak of Mount. Greylock. We protect it from No-maj's with a lot of concealment charms and spells.

Not only this but I will be defending the State of Washington with my friends to keep it out of the hands of Darkness. How does that turns out? Well you'll have to read to find out.

And yeah that pretty much sums it up.

Continue with caution ;)

_Regards,_  
_Avan Wilkinson-Riche_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, incidents mentioned and referenced either are a product of my imagination, reused from J.K. Rowlings works, and or used Fictiously, and any resemblance to actual people, living or deceased, events, or locales are entirely coincidental for the purpose of storytelling. Blue Orchid Heights (the town mentioned above) is a product of such and is located west of Neah Bay, Washington in the Cape Flattery trails hidden from No-Maj interaction/sight. Some material (and you'll know what) belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything else is constructed for Fictitious reasons by my imagination and passion.**_

_**Authors Note:**_** Thank you for reading my first Fanfiction! It means a lot :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Midnight Rouge**

**_October 23rd 1926_**

**Blue Orchid Heights, Washington**

"Violet! He's after the scribe book!" Avan shouted to his sister as a Rouge Wizard broke into their house.

Avan rushed at him but being only a few inches shorter and smaller in size, he didn't do much against him. So Avan pulled out his wand while the guy was slightly recovering and shouted the counter to the summoning charm 'Accio'.

"_Depulso!" _The man flew back out the window and landed on the front lawn with a big

"Omph!"

"Huh that usually doesn't work with people" shrugging Avan fixed his wand at the broken window "_Reparo_" shards fitted together and piece by piece the window repaired itself.

"Who is it!?" Avan's sister Violet asked.

"I'm not sure" Avan said walking outside to be by the man's unconscious body.

"_Specialus Revealio" _Avan casted over the man. Nothing special happened.

"Huh" she said. "What does he want again?"

"The Scribe book"

"Why would he want that?"

"Well first of what does a scribe do?"

Violet was silent then answered, "Writes down special events that are taking place?"

He shook his head, "Writes stuff down?! Okay, yes you are partially right but this book in particular what is written in it? I have already told you this!"

"Well I didn't care at the time but now that a man broke through our window for it I am curious, so what is so special about your book?"

"Ok it's the Book of Spell Inscriptions"

She tilted her head "The what of what?"

"Book of-"

"-yeah I heard but what does it mean? In English?"

"A book that you can generate your own spells"

Her eyes light up

"Wait what?! You mean you can make your own spells and use them? Whatever spell you want?!" She paused for a minute "That sounds too good to be true, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure"

"Ok, is there a catch with this spell creation?"

Avan looked at her and said sarcastically

"No, you can create spells however you want giving everyone a curse that makes them run around because they shoot giant shrimp out of their butts and then dying because they broke every bone in their body"

She looked surprised

"Well that was creative"

"Thanks, yes the catch is you can only generate spells with certain requirements such as, you must be a descendant of the original creator of the book, which we are, and be 17 years or older which I will be soon _and _ it require an immense amount of power in order to finalize a spell"

"How can you tell that you're a descendant? Is there some sort of magical sensor on the cover that lights up or something?"

"Well you're not that far off, it's actually an enchantment on the introduction page. It tells you about how he made the book and that he infused a part of his memory inside the book to choose who is worthy of using the book properly"

"Well why you so concerned that are guy right here takes it if he can't use it?"

"There are ancient spells in the pages of the book and even if you can't create new ones there are ones that have great power that anyone who reads them off the page can do the spell"

"Oh, how powerful and ancient would that be you say?"

"200 years maybe?"

"Only 200 years yeah"

"Also It comes with a sort of bonding curse"

"Like? If you use it for the first time, you receive this marking"

He pulls his sleeve back to reveal a Triangular Symbol that looked like the 'All seeing Eye' but a book with a quill instead of a pupil. And at the bottom of the seal like tattoo, was Avan's name fully spelled out. It began to glow bright blue and Avan quickly covered it up as when a fellow neighbor walked by on the opposite side of the street.

"How did he not see this guy?" Avan whispered

"I put an illusion charm around him when I casted the Special Reveal one as well"

"Oh, good thinking. Mother taught you well"

The full moon illuminated the dark cloudy night making the scene look eerie.

"So you're branded by a book because you used it?" She asked

"No! Just the terms and conditions of contributing with its laws of magic"

"How does this guy get to make the rules of magic? If his chosen ones keep making new spells?"

"Well he was the Minister of Magic you know and a descendant of Merlin, his names Nickademus Greylock and yes he found a way to create charms and spells but at different standards. One time he even created a charm that allowed you to see who around you is related to you, but you had to enchant glasses. Those who are related to you will have a blue glow through the lenses, the brighter the glow the closer related"

"So if I looked at you through those lenses they would blind me? How unattractive are you?"

She burst laughing at her own joke, then abruptly stopped.

"Ha ha, funny" Avan said without any change in tone, but empathizing the last word. "The point is he was very well known for a while but then forgotten with time, and he wanted that to happen because this book is very dangerous if it falls into the hands of Grindelwald."

The mood of the night just got darker and gloomier when his name was spoken. Grindelwald was in America and wreaking havoc across not just the Magical Community in the US but everywhere else too. He was just as bad as Hitler for the No-Maj's (Muggles for the British).

"Uhhewhhh" The shape of the Rouge Wizard moaned and moved.

Violet quickly swished her wand to hit him with another spell but Avan blocked her with a shield around the man.

"Hey! Why'd you-"

"We need to interrogate him!"

"Oh….why?"

"To find out who he works for!"

"Hmph"  
"Now help me move him"  
At the same time they whisper incanted _"Mobiliarbus" _when the jinx was activated Avan took control of the movement and led him inside the house once more. During this Violet asked

"I really wish you teach me more spells that destroy not ones that help" That made Avan laugh a little.

**Chapter Two Coming Soon!**


End file.
